1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a force-saving pruner that utilizes a guiding roller arrangement to accomplish cutting of an object by one cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional pruner comprising a first handle 10 and a second handle 11 that are pivoted together at a pivot 12. A jaw 13 is formed on an end of the first handle 10 and includes a hollow mediate portion through which a cutter 14 is extended. The cutter 14 includes a first end for performing a cutting operation together with the jaw 13 and includes a second end having a slot 17. A transverse member 15 includes a first end 16 slidably received in the slot 17 and a second end to which an end of a spring 18 is attached, the other end of the spring 18 being attached to the cutter 14. Thus, when the first and second handles 10 and 11 are pivoted relative to each other, the cutter 14 is moved, and the first end 16 of the transverse member 15 translates along the slot 17.
The first end 16 of the transverse member 15 in FIG. 1 is located in an end of the slot 17 before cutting. When the user applies a force to move the first and second handles 10 and 11 toward each other, the cutter 14 cuts an object 19 between the cutter 14 and the jaw 13 by about one-third (⅓) of the object 19, as illustrated in FIG. 2, yet it is difficult to continue cutting in this state. The user must move the first and second handles 10 and 11 slightly away from each other for the next cutting. The cutting procedure repeats until the object 19 is completely cut, while the first end 16 of the transverse member 15 is moved to the other end of the slot 17, as illustrated in FIG. 3. Thus, a force-saving operation is provided during pruning. However, it takes at least two cutting operations to completely cut the object to be cut, and each time the user must move the handles 10 and 11 away from each other for the next cutting. The cutting operation is inconvenient and time consuming. The end face of the object after cutting is not flush.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a force-saving pruner that utilizes a guiding roller arrangement to accomplish cutting of an object by one cut.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a pruner comprises a first handle comprising a jaw on a first end thereof and a handle portion on a second end thereof, a second handle having an end pivotally mounted to the first handle, a first roller and a second roller rotatably mounted in the second handle and each including an outer periphery, and a cutter comprising a first end that cooperates with the jaw for performing a cutting function and a second end having a sliding portion. The cutter has an intermediate portion that is pivotally connected to the intermediate portion of the first handle.
The sliding portion of the cutter moves along a path during relative pivotal movement between the first handle and the second handle. A portion of the outer periphery of the first roller and a portion of the outer periphery of the second roller are located in the moving path of the sliding portion of the cutter for guiding the sliding portion of the cutter during the relative pivotal movement between the first handle and the second handle.
The portion of the outer periphery of each of the first roller and the second roller is beyond an inner side of the second handle. The outer periphery of each of the first roller and the second roller comprises an annular groove defined therein. The sliding portion of the cutter is in contact with at least one of a bottom wall defining the annular groove of the first roller and a bottom wall defining the annular groove of the second roller. Cutting of an object between the first end of the cutter and the jaw of the first handle is accomplished by one cut.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.